bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Schiffer is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the 4th Espada. He was recently voted the 10th most popular character in Bleach and the second most popular member of the Espada. Character outline Ulquiorra is a male arrancar with a melancholic appearance and has green eyes with slit pupils. He has cyanBleach manga; chapter 255, page 03.Bleach manga; chapter 278, page 01. lines descending from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying, and is almost always frowning. He wears typical arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. They are somewhat similar to what Ichigo's inner hollow wears. However, his jacket seems to have longer coat-tails than others. Like most other arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a hollow in his appearance. His hollow hole has moved; it is at the base of his throat as opposed to his chest. The remainder of his hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet, much like that of the example silhouette of a vasto lorde. His Espada number, four, signifying his rank amongst the Espada and level of power, is tattooed on the left side of his chest. Ulquiorra is a very cold and callous figure, hitting his comrade Yammy in the stomach with his arm on one occasion in an effort to get his attention. He also deems anyone he does not find of particular interest to be "trash" and therefore expendable.Bleach manga; chapter 191, page 16. As noted by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ulquiorra has a habit of stabbing people in the same location as his hollow hole whenever he's particularly interested in a battle.Bleach manga; chapter 277, page 13. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. It should also be noted that Ulquiorra's hollow hole seems to have moved since his first appearance, as it is now located somewhere near his sternum. Ulquiorra is also analytical; during his and Yammy's first visit to the human world, he makes several remarks on the humans who confront them. He theorizes that Orihime Inoue's healing power is a temporal-spatial ability, which Aizen describes as the rejection of fate,Bleach manga; chapter 240, page 13. and comments on how Ichigo Kurosaki's ''bankai'' can easily get through Yammy's defenses. He also notes Ichigo's power fluctuation, which varies between very weak and stronger than his own.Bleach manga; chapter 193, page 21. It would appear that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, the 6th Espada, are not on good terms. While Ulquiorra allowed Yammy to kill anyone he deemed as "trash", which included Ichigo, Ulquiorra allowed him to live based on his belief that Ichigo's power was so turbulent that eventually he would destroy himself.Bleach manga; chapter 198, page 7. Grimmjow's conflicting viewpoint was that Ichigo should have been destroyed outright, as he could overcome his weakness and grow even stronger. Despite Grimmjow's argument, Aizen trusted Ulquiorra's judgment.Bleach manga; chapter 198, page 8. This disagreement led to Grimmjow's unauthorized assault on the real world. Though Ulquiorra is of a higher rank than Grimmjow, Grimmjow is confident that Ulquiorra is afraid to fight him for fear of them destroying one another. Synopsis Ulquiorra first appears alongside Yammy when they arrive in Karakura Town to gain information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra retreats with Yammy once he finishes examining Ichigo's abilities, also taking note of Orihime Inoue's fate-manipulation powers. A month later, Ulquiorra sends a second group of arrancar (not counting Grimmjow's rogue actions) consisting of several Espada, meant to distract the shinigami while he captures Orihime. By threatening her friends lives, he convinces her to come peacefully, allowing her to say goodbye to one person beforehand. Upon returning to Las Noches, Ulquiorra claims that he has trapped Orihime in a psychological prison from which her loyalty to Aizen is guaranteed,Bleach manga; chapter 249, page 8. though this proves to be false when Orihime resolves to ruin Aizen's plans. Ulquiorra reappears to fight Ichigo, which ends in a sound victory for Ulquiorra. He leaves Ichigo alive but badly injured, suggesting to him that he should retreat if able. After discovering that Grimmjow has freed Orihime, Ulquiorra tracks them down and engages in a short battle with Grimmjow, ending with Grimmjow using a portable ''negación'' field to temporarily trap Ulquiorra. He then escapes and is left in charge of Las Noches and is currently awaiting the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; chapter 278, page 15 Powers Ulquiorrra is the Cuatro Espada in Aizen's army, meaning Ulquiorra's abilities are fourth amongst all of the arrancar under Aizen's command.Bleach manga; chapter 271, page 17. He can use both ''cero'' and bala blasts, and can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. He is able fight Ichigo in his vizard form without unsheating his sword and did not sustain any injury of any kind. Bleach manga; chapter 194, page 14. He can also open garganta to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra has the unusual ability to replay events he has seen to others by removing and crushing his left eye, which then turns into dust and flows around those Ulquiorra intends to use it on. The dust shows images of what Ulquiorra has seen during his missions.Bleach manga; chapter 198, page 1. This eye apparently can regenerate, as Ulquiorra is seen with two eyes in his next appearance, and Yammy comments on it to that effect.Bleach manga; chapter 229, page 3. Zanpakutō The name and released state of Ulquiorra's zanpakutō have not been revealed, as he has never been shown using it, instead relying on his bare hands and iron skin. The handle is green and the guard has two curved extensions from its shorter sides, giving it an eye-like appearance. Appearances in other media Ulquiorra is the first arrancar to be featured in a List of Bleach video games''Bleach'' video game, appearing in the Bleach: Heat the Soul (series)#Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 third and Bleach: Heat the Soul (series)#Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 fourth installments of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series for the PlayStation Portable. He also appears in the Wii fighting game Bleach: Shattered Blade. He has a cameo and artwork in Bleach DS 2nd: Kokui Hirameku Requiem. Ulquiorra has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled CRUSH the "WORLD" DowN and Our World. Schiffer Schiffer Schiffer